thezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wat
Chapter 1: The Drama Returns Chris McLean is standing on the edge of the dock at Camp Wawanakwa. He looks at the camera and smiles. "Welcome viewers. Today, we're dropping the newest season of Total Drama on you. This time, it shall be called Total Drama Comeback, as it sure has been a while since we were last on the air. Yes, it's been a while, but trust me: you'll never really be able to get rid of us. You here that, producers?" Chris squints his eyes at the camera for a second, but then smiles again. "Alright," he continues, "this season will feature 18 new contestants. There will be drama, laughter, and more drama. I can promise you one thing: you will not be bored. But in the end, only one will come out victorious to win-" Suddenly, a nicely polished speed boat pulls up to the dock, splashing some water onto Chris. He grumbles to himself as an athletic looking boy with a bunch of luggage steps onto the dock. "Nevermind," Chris mutters, "here's our first contestant. Emerson, I presume?" The boy, Emerson, nods. "Yup. That's me. It's nice to meet you, man." He flashes Chris a surprisingly handsome smile. For a second, Chris has a conflicted look on his face, but it disappears. Emerson walks down to where the dock meets the land and sets down his bags. Another speed boat pulls up and a slight girl with black and pink hair and a nose ring steps off, carrying a single backpack in one arm. "Our second contestant, fantastic. You're name is?" Chris is checking up and down a slip of paper he must have got from somewhere off-screen, but can't seem to find the girl's name. "Tina," says Tina, and she walks over to Emerson. The boy flashes her the same attractive smile, but she just stares him down until he looks away. "Jeez, lighten up," Chris tells her, but turns around to the third speed boat arriving to the island. Before it can even stop, a tall boy with messy hair tries to step off of the boat but slips and collapses onto the dock. He immediatly grabs his ankle. "Are you okay, dude?" Chris asks the boy, helping him up. He winces when he stands on his foot. "Ugh, ya. And... the name's Warden," Warden tells Chris. "Should have warned me about Warden," Chris says under his breath, but when Warden turns to look at him he just shrugs. The boy then limps over to his bags and hikes them onto his shoulders. "No, man, it's okay, you don't have to carry those," Chris says, but Warden waves him off. "I'm fine dude, just a scratch," he says, and limps off while Chris rolls his eyes. "Our fourth contestant, Benjamin," Chris says as a fourth speed boat appears at the side of the dock and a tall, very muscular boy steps out. "Naw, just call me Ben for short," Ben says in a deep voice, and then laughs. He walks over to where the other contestants are, and flexes his huge biceps as he drops his bags at his side. He makes eye contact with Tina and winks at her, but she scoffs at him and looks away. A fifth speed boat arrives, and when it stops at the side of the dock, an average looking boy with red-ish hair steps off the boat. "Welcome, Mike. Nice to have you on the team," Chris says, gesturing with his hands for Mike to join the others. Mike nods and turns to walk over, revealing to the contestants a large tattoo on the side of his neck. It seems to be some weird design. When he reaches the others, Tina nods in his direction. "Nice tat," she comments. Ben makes a face like he's just been sprayed by a skunk, but Mike just looks confused. "What? What are you talking about? What tat?" Tina rolls her eyes and turns away again. Emerson snickers. Chris glances at his wrist watch and makes a frusterated noise. "This is taking way too long... I better speed things up," Chris states, and then whips out his cellphone. After a couple of seconds, the next speed boat arrives and this time two people step out. They're two girls; both pretty, the second one off of the boat more exotic looking than the other. "Our sixth and seventh contestants, Jaclyn," Chris nods to the first girl, "and Cammie." He smiles at the second one. "So great to be here Chris, really. This is going to be fantastic," Cammie says, in a slight accent. "I know, right?" Jaclyn says shyly to Cammie, who's face lights up. "Ya! Hey, do you want to..." Cammie's voice fades away as her and Jaclyn walk down the dock, away from Chris. As the next speed boat pulls up to the dock, Chris glances at his list. "This would be... numbers eight and nine." He watches as a very handsome boy and a very athletic-looking boy step off the boat together, and adds: "Raj and Kyle, I presume?" Raj, the handsome one, grins. "You presume correctly, Chris. Great to be here." He takes in a deep sniff of the air. Kyle snorts for no particular reason. Chris looks at him, expecting him to say something. Instead, he just picks up his things and walks down the dock. Chris follows him with his eyes, and the looks back onto the lake as another speed boat arrives. "Okay..." he mutters. A single girl, wearing lots of jewellery, steps off of the boat with a ton of luggage. Chris makes an angry noise and whips out his phone, he immediately begins yelling into it about wasting time and speed boats. The girl glares at Chris, and walks right up to him. "Excuse me? Excuse me, sir? Chris? McLean? Hello?" When Chris refuses to answer, she grabs his phone out of his hands and throws it into the lake. Chris is shocked. "Well, if you don't have time for Zelia, then you don't have time to talk on the phone, now do you?" Zelia sassily walks over to her luggage and begins dragging it down the dock. Emerson offers to help, but she declines. ("I don't need no help from no no-good...") Chris rolls his eyes after she is out of his vision and pulls out an identical cellphone from his pocket which he then uses to complete his rage session. The next speed boat arrives when he finishes. A very pretty girl steps onto the dock, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She's completely tanned, and her breasts are... well... probably fake. Behind her, a short girl with dark hair comes out carrying a bunch of luggage which looks like it weighs twice what she does. "Ladies and gentlemen, Eliza," Chris says, smiling a little too eagerly at the blonde girl, and when he sees the shorter girl behind her, quickly adds, "and Danica." "Thanks for the intro, Chris," Eliza says, batting her eyelashes, and walking down the dock. All the other girls who have already arrived give her the death stare as she joins them, but she pretends not to notice. Danica, on the other hand, is having much trouble with her suitcases. Emerson runs over to help her, and they carry them down the dock together. "Thanks," Danica says gladly. Emerson shrugs and replies, "No problem." Out of the next speed boat come another set of girls. Chris rolls his eyes, clearly getting bored. "Welcome everyone," he says in an increasingly monotone voice, "this is Leslie and Alexandra." Leslie is a tall girl with glasses, while Alexandra is a girl of medium height with long, flowing hair. Both of them are chatting up a storm with each other, seemingly very happy to. They smile and nod at Chris, then continue their conversation down the dock. When Chris smiles back, both of them giggle. "You don't think..." "Oh for sure..." "No way..." "Yes..." "You're joking, get out of here..." The whole time they giggle with each other, still talking, the others seem to be getting more and more annoyed, but nobody says anything. For some reason, Leslie keeps glancing back at Chris and then begins giggling. Chris seems somewhat uncomfortable, but perserveres until the second to last speed boat arrives at the dock. A thin boy with thick glasses steps down from the boat and pushes his eye wear up his nose. Another boy comes from behind him, carrying a bunch of luggage. He seems average looking, with very neat hair. Chris smiles at the two boys, clearly excited for the arrivals to end. "Welcome George, to Camp Wawanakwa," he says to the small boy, "and the same to you too, Drew." As the pair of boys joins the others, Chris greets the final speed boat arriving at the dock. A strong looking boy steps off, chatting pleasently with a very cheery looking girl. "Finally," Chris says to himself, and then addresses the newcomers. "Welcome to the island, Palmer and Alison. If you would please join the others, we can begin!" Palmer looks at Alison. "Well, it was nice talking to you." Alison nods and smiles at him, and the two pick up their luggage and walk down to the end of the dock. Chris turns around and takes a good long look at the line of 18 contestants who all look like at this moment, all they really want to do is get inside somewhere nice and warm. The sun is fading in the distance. "Now, I know you're all pretty tired. Unlike in TDI, there are going to be three teams this season, and therefore we have three cabins. I'll just sort you now, and you can all get unpacked and then remove yourself from the world for a couple of hours." The contestants nod. Someone shouts, "You got that right!" Chris reads off of his sheet of paper. "The first team, the Fighting Cubs, will be Danica, Emerson, Zelia, Mike, Eliza, and Ben. The second team, the Industrious Beavers, will be Tina, Drew, Kyle, Leslie, Alexandra, and Palmer. And the third team, the Mainstream Ducks, will be Jaclyn, Cammi, Raj, Alison, Warden, and George." Muttering begins in the crowd as people look around for those they have been teamed with. Kyle puts up his hand. "Yes, Kyle?" Chris says. "What are the teams again?" Chris sighs. "I'm not saying them again. Ask one of your friends," Chris says, glancing at Zelia who is standing next to Kyle. "Uh uh, no way, not me, I ain't teachin' this dumbo what the teams are again. Didn't he just hear you say 'em?" Zelia says angrily. Kyle stares dumbfounded at Chris, who facepalms. "Sort it out amongst yourselves, guys. Cubs are in the east cabin, Ducks in the west. Beavers, the middle," he then glances at his wrist watch, and his eyes open wide,"I've got to go. Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow for your first challenge. G'night!" Chris then proceeds to jump into the final speed boat just as it is speeding away and disappears into the sunset. For a second, the contestants look around at each other, and then they begin to disperse. They file into their cabins, unpack, and then eventually all fall asleep. Chris then signs off the episode from on the speed boat, with the wind whipping his hair all over the place. "Well, that was interesting! So... you've met our contestants, seen that we're back at the original island, and all I can do is hope that you'll watch us again next time! So, until then, I'm Chris McLean and this is Total Drama Comeback!" Chapter 2: It Takes Two to Tangle The episode begins with most of the campers eating breakfast together in the dining hall. The entire team of the Fighting Cubs is sitting at one table together while the Industrious Beavers minus Kyle and Drew are at another. George, Alison, and Warden are at the third table, but the rest of their team is nowhere to be found. George looks down into his bowl of slop with a face a disgust. Alison sighs. "Do they really expect us to eat this stuff? I mean, I don't want to offend anyone, really, but I doesn't look to edible," Alison says quietly. George nods his head in silence, and pushes up his glasses. Warden laughs, shaking his messed up hair. "Oh guys, lighten up. I can't be that bad, can it?" He then proceeds to take his bowl of food and slurp it all down in one gulp. A second later, it all comes back up. As Alison and George jump back from the table, a bit of it splashes onto Eliza at the Cubs' table. "Ugh! Warden, you're disgusting!" Eliza stands up, shouting at the sick boy while shaking her hands in disgust. Emerson stands up with her and grabs her some napkins. She takes them and runs out of the cabin, Emerson following her. Danica watches them leave closely and mutters something to herself. Mike notices this, and speaks up. "Hey, everything okay?" Mike says, scratching the tattoo on his neck. "Uh... ya. I just... I think there might be something going on with Eliza and Emerson. Like, did you hear them last night outside the cabin...?" The screen switches to a flashback from last night. Danica is trying to sleep in her bunk, while Zelia snores very loudly underneath her. In the background, Emerson and Eliza can be heard laughing from outside. Danica grunts angrily and puts a pillow over her head. Back to the present, Mike nods, and begins scratching his neck even harder. "You know what? I think I'll ask Emerson about it later. We're friends, or at least I think so," Danica says, and then pushes her food away from her in repulsion. She looks at Mike and makes a barfing motion. Mike stand up awkwardly, almost knocking over the table. "Uh..." he says quickly, "This conversation is getting too personal for me, I've got to go..." At that, he leaves the hall at once. Danica is left sitting there while Ben downs bowl after bowl of the food beside her and Zelia adjusts her makeup in a hand mirror. Outside the dining hall, Jaclyn, Cammi, and Raj are standing around, talking. Cammi seems to be leading the conversation. "So, ya. I still can't believe he did that," Cammi says, finishing her story, and the other two laugh. "Hey, guys, now that we know each other a bit better, I thought, maybe..." Raj says, but then stops to flip his hair attractively. He has Cammi and Jaclyn's full attention. "Well, I guess make an alliance, if you two were up for it," he finishes. "Ya, sure, sounds good," Cammi agrees. Her and Raj look at Jaclyn for approval. "Jaclyn, we both know you have problems with shyness. But with us, you won't have to worry about anything," Raj says. "Ya, and we're close, right Jacy?" Cammi adds, putting her arm around the girl. Jaclyn nods, and smiles. "Okay, I'm in!" Cammi smiles, but then it drops from her face. "Just don't cross me, okay? Not like that would happen," Raj gives Jaclyn a look, and she returns it, but both shrug off Cammi's sudden seriousness. "I promise I won't. Why would I?" Jaclyn says, laughing. Cammi shrugs, not returning her lightness. "I don't know. Just don't let it happen." Raj watches Cammi's face closely, but doesn't say anything. On the other side of the dining hall, Kyle and Drew are also talking. Well, Drew is talking and Kyle is mindlessly nodding at everything he says. "So, you want to make an alliance?" Drew asks. Kyle nods. "Who do you want to target?" Kyle nods. "Anyone you want to join us?" Kyle nods. Drew facepalms. "Okay," he says, "if you don't have any ideas, then I'll tell you what I've been thinking. I don't like Palmer much, I don't know why, I can't explain it. But I want him out. If we lose, of course. Got it?" Kyle nods.